My One and Only
by Starry o.0
Summary: Oneshot songfic. What happens when Ulrich sees Yumi kissing another boy? Will she come to his rescue, or is it the other way around? My first fic..Rated PG13 just in case.. R&R!


**This is a one-shot songfic. It just came to me one day, so I hope you like it! XD This is my first fic--enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko, or the song Only One, but this story is all mine. hugs story**

**My One and Only**

Ulrich awoke, the sun shining in from his window. He slowly got up and dressed, throwing a pillow at Odd as the school bell went off.

"Just 5 more minutes, mom..."

Ulrich snickered at his friend as he finally came to his senses. When Odd and finished getting ready, they both headed down to the cafateria for breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Yumi!" Odd yelled across the room.

Ulrich suddenly turned at the sound of that name, turning a deep red color as she looked back at him. She smiled at him, and his heart gave a little jolt inside of his chest, but he waved lamely back, nonetheless.

_She's so beautiful...Why can't you just get enough courage to ask her out?_ Ulrich though to himself.

Just then Yumi started to walk towards him, but was cut off by William, who bent down and planted a small, but meaningful kiss on her lips. _No, no, no, this CANNOT be happening..Odd said..But.. _Ulrich dropped his tray and silently walked out of the door.

_**'Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason'**_

_Stupid, good for nothing, son of a...No, I can't blame Yumi for this, she wasn't the one who walked over to him and kissed him! Why didn't I just tell her? All I had to do was walk up to her and say 'I love you Yumi', but she goes off and finds herself that loser..._ Ulrich continued these thoughts as he ran to his favorite tree in the forest.

_**'I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know'

* * *

**_

Back in the cafateria, everyone was staring at Yumi and William, waiting for someone to do something.

Odd finally broke the silence as he hissed to Yumi, "What do you think your doing right now? Did you not even think about Ulrich when you did that?" Yumi just stood there, not able to grasp the events that had just occured.

_Flash Back-_

_"I'm going to tell Ulrich today, Aelita" Yumi stated to her friend as she sat on the pink haired girls bed. _

_"I'm really proud of you , Yumi. I know he likes you just as much as you like him, and you two are going to be perfect together!" Aelita encouraged her friend. The morning bell rang, and Yumi slid off the bed. _

_"Wish me luck, Aelita, because today is the day I'm finally going to tell Ulrich I love him."_

_End Flash Back_

_**'Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one'**_

Yumi looked at William, and her gaze turned icy. "You ruined it. You completely and utterly ruined it. I hope your happy, because I won't ever be if you made the boy I love hate me."

With that she turned and ran off after Ulrich, leaving Odd laughing at Williams furious expression.

* * *

Still in the woods, Ulrich has his knees to his chest, with his head hung down. He was fighting back tears, and he was almost losing the battle. Yumi walked under the tree Ulrich was sitting under, and fell to her knees when she saw him.

_**'Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone'**_

Ulrich suddenly snapped out of his depression when he heard the girl hit the ground. He met her dark, watering eyes and his anger was washed away. "Yumi.." He muttered. "I'm sorry Ulrich, it wasn't me, I didn't..I'm so sorry.." She couldn't finish, as a fresh wave of tears spilled out.

_**'And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know'**_

He instinctively put his arms around her, and pulled her close. _I can't believe that im holding the girl I love so close to me...This isn't how I expected it to turn out though..._ He thought, as she cried into his shoulder. He slowly rubbed his hand across her back, wispering to her that it was ok, and that he forgave her.

_**'Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one'

* * *

**_

She finally gave one last hiccup and pulled away from his embrace. She thought at once, as she wiped her eyes and met his gaze. His chocolate eyes were watching her intently, and got softer as she looked into them. "Ulrich, I'm truly sorry, and I know you can never really forgive me. I just wish..." She stopped in mid-sentence, and stood up, getting the dirt and twigs off her pants. "See you later Ulrich, I guess.."

_**'Here I go...so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one  
And I know...you can see right through me  
So let me go...and you will find some one'**_

"No, Yumi, wait.." Ulrich jumped up and grabbed her waist. She spun around, and fell right into Ulrich's kiss. Her eyes quickly closed, as she savored the moment. They broke apart, and Ulrich blushed, "I...Uh..."

"I love you to, Ulrich." She grabbed his hand and they walked back to Kadic.

_She's so beautiful... _

_He's so hansome..._

_**'Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one...no one like you  
You are my only my only one  
My only one  
You are my only my only one'**_


End file.
